Tank Tactics
New players wonder how more experienced players are so good. They say it's not because of the good tank, it's because of how they play. So, here are some of the tactics, strategies, and tricks that the players do that you can try as well. Some players are giving up some of their most valuable secrets for combat, so this is a vital page that can drastically change your kill death ratio. Read carefully and you can become like them! NOTE: To the experienced players, please feel free to add your tactical secrets. Play your role Coordinate with your team and ask to attack a point together. Know your role, Tanks with large health pools should become shields, light tanks should flank enemy weakpoints, finall, ATGM vehicles and artillery provides support from afar. Initiative Preferably if you have ATMs in your arsenal, and a tank with good health pool, choose a target and slam it with ATMs. In the case that he still got some health, let your teammate finish that enemy. Since Tanktastic give XPs based on damage inflicted and not kills, your gigantic ATM damage will grant you more xp than the teammate who finish that enemy. Basically beating an enemy together, but you use your ATMs and let your teammate who doesnt have ATMs use their gun. Shooting on the move This tactic is sorta hard to pull off, the tactic is best used by fast vehicles, in order to shoot on the move at a stable target shoot behind it, if the target is moving shoot in front of it. HE spamming This tactic is best used with agile, low profile, and good damaging tanks especially during sniping, HE is very useful against hitting moving targets, shooting in far ranges, and engaging lightly armored vehicles. The Death Circle Also called the Circle of Death, this tactic is supposed to be meant for faster tanks and against slower tanks in lower level matches, but if you get really good you can use this trick with slower tanks as well. The Death Circle is circling around a tank shooting them again and again until they die. This tactic can be very effective, especially with maxed speed, as bigger, slower tanks usually have a lower turret rotation so they cannot shoot you or usually miss. Death Circle Reverse Some players are really good and know how to counter the Death Circle. They do this by turning their turret in the opposite way that the tank is circling them, most likely getting a shot at them. And since faster tanks usually have less health and armor, they will die in 2 or 3 shots. If they do this, recounter their counter! You go in reverse as well, and keep doing this until you finish them. Careful though, doing this can be very tricky and difficult to drive in reverse. Low Health If you do get shot so bad that you need to get a health box, DO NOT DRIVE AWAY THE SAME WAY THAT THEY ARE LOOKING. They can get a follow up shot and end you right there. Instead go opposite that their turret is looking. While your doing this, try getting another shot in, that shot might just be the last shot that they could take. But if you don't definitely know you can get one shot in, just go, it's better safe then sorry. Go around a corner, or go for cover, they might lose you. After that, try to run for the nearest health box, just make sure they don't see you. Quickscope The player who thought of this tactic originally calling it QuikSkope, is meant for bigger, higher damaging tanks against smaller tanks with less health and armor. The Quickscope is exactly what first person shooter players think it is, it is where you zoom in, shoot, and quickly zoom back out. You can also go into gunner's view, zoom into the maximum view, shoot, and exit out of gunner's view. It can be very fun to do this by shooting and continue driving and suddenly the killfeed reports that you killed someone. This can also be used to confuse new players when they turn their turret and see you driving away and it says that they killed someone but they were only just driving. Unfortunately, this tactic is still popular, but the confusion faded when aviation was added so players thought it was just the players' aircraft. You can also do this with Anti-Tank Missles (ATMs), but it is not rare at all since the missle follows the tank instead of just flying in a line, and that most do this as it is a waste of time to watch the ATM follow the tank as they could be shot themselves. Practice You can practice Quickscoping by going into the Alabino map and using the targets in one section of the whole field. When you do this, do the normal steps when doing the Quickscope. But, the killfeed does not report if you hit the target. After you do the Quickscope, zoom back in to see if you shot the target. Shooting and hitting a target will destroy if so you cannot see it anymore, and it should respawn later. So, if you shot the target, the target should not be there anymore, like it "dissapeared". Flyfire Also known as Fly and Fire or Flynfire (pronounced Fly in, not like Flynn), this tactic is for fast tanks in any level match against any tank. But, it can only be done where there are hills, are anywhere where you can fly off and shoot someone in MIDAIR. Yes, in midair! The idea is simple. but to do it is very hard so mostly only pro level players can do this trick. Just drive as fast as you can to somewhere to catch some air, fly off, and shoot the player on the other side, but you can't call it a Flyfire unless you shoot them in midair. You don't have to kill them to call it a Flyfire, but if that would be awesome if you did. Some have said to have combined the Quickscope and Flyfire, calling it Quikfire or FlySkope just trying to combine the two names. This tactic is not very popular because of the reason that it is a hard trick to do. Wallbreak Ambush This tactic is for any tank against any tank in any level room, but the map has to have walls in it to do this. Players like to hide from walls to avoid damage from enemy fire by hiding behind walls. Thankfully, in an update walls were made destructable so they can't hide forever. Instead of having that being a disadvantage to some, take this to your advantage. Enemies usually like to hide behind walls because they have low health, or to shoot victims who are passing through. If you know that there is an enemy waiting behind the wall, use the wall itself and ram right through. Don't worry new players, this won't affect your health at all. The player waiting behind might get startled, and while he is getting himself together, you'll be already shooting away at him, lowering his health with every shell he takes. Although it is a very easy tactic, it isn't the most effective one because players might actually be waiting for you to do this if they know you use this trick, and you might end up still losing some health yourself, even if you do this successfully. You can also combine this with the Death Circle if you have a tank that doesn't deal much damage. No one has combined the two names to create a new name though. Using the profile If you have a tank with a low profile tank, use the profile to your advantage so the enemy really can't hit you, i do this tatic with my racktenjagdpanzer, it's profile is flat, so i hide behind hills in military (that's where i like to use it) you could also camp with a low profile tank Banzai Charge If you have almost half of health, and there is almost no way to destroy the enemy tank, just rush in, hit him. This only works if you are a fast tank and your enemy is slow, but ramming in can make the enemy confused and if good, you can kill it. Sniper of Destruction If you have a tank with good shooting accuracy, go to a high point well far above the ground and take your aim and fire at unsuspecting bypassers. Make sure that your camouflage blends with the surroundings so that while the startled enemy is looking for you, you will have already shredded his health. Spawn camp slaying (tactic may prove ineffective after update 2.0 due to invulnerability.) Try to get a high point near the enemy team's spawn camp. Again, make sure your camouflage blends well. This way you will get quite a lot of kills, that is, when the enemy tanks don't see you too fast.Category:Tanks Category:Tactics Category:Tanks for beginners